Faeli Lorenzi
General Faeli Lorenzi is a 126 year old wood elf with quite the tendency to crying. Starting as a member of the party- Faeli has always had a tendency to avoiding any and all conflict, whether with his own kind nature or avoiding people with the quickest of a glimpse.Your general healer type cleric, more often than not healing Way Too Often. Appearance Standing at 6'10 and a half, much to tall for one of his species, Faeli has a bit of an outfit shock with terrible patterns all around. Faeli wears a mix of stripes and intricate patterns, including striped pants and what looks to be a poncho with leaves attached to the edges. He wears a thin coat with loose sleeves, reaching to about his hip. Over top the coat, along with his poncho, he wears a white sash, dotted with specs of red (unsure if its blood or not- he's had the sash a long while) with a belt over top that. The belt has three leaves attached to the underside. He wears hand made leather arm covers, He also wears a leg band on his left leg, and has a scarf tied tight onto his sash. Underneath his coat he wears a thin white tank and has loose boots along with. The most notable aspect of Faeli's appearance apart from the strange markings on his cheeks is his hair- so long it drags two feet on the ground even with his height, that he wears braided and wrapped much like a scarf around his neck. History and Background Faeli's parents had him around middle age, so about 350-400. He learned how to use the bow at an early age and was trained as a typical elven warrior with divination and potion making from his mother. family was confronted and thus kicked from the clan for his father's past mistakes, and they moved into a remote cabin in the outskirts of a human town. His father worked as a weapon maker around the town and his mother stayed home to care for him and his sisters. (Three younger sisters, one specializing in potions, one in apothecary, and one in archery) when faeli was just making it to the adult age of 120, he made his way into the human town and stayed there for more and more amounts of time until he decided to journey further, going for weeks at a time. He returned from one journey to find his family's home burned and two sisters dead, his parents and the other sister missing. He still doesn't quite know what happened to them, but he learned that it happened due to the weaponry being built. The humans had caught onto malpractice- the weapons being enchanted and unusable. All Faeli took with him when he left from his burnt home was the staff he carries along with him and a small bag of jewelry from the family. He found a small clearing where he worked to (badly) build his current home until he meets with the rest of the party, where he follows along to find his missing family. Trivia * Lives in a shittily built shack in the middle of the woods * animals love him, and more often than not he has some kind bugs or a snake in his braid, somewhere * he likes playing board games or drawing in the dirt * generally carries around a stupid amount of shit, generally with holy symbols, prayers, and herbal kits * speaks celestial due to his being a hermit * im sorry @ Demeter he prays way too often Category:Boiling Point